The Fall Of Five
by Teamjeyna12
Summary: This is my take on The Fall of Five, in which five is a girl. Stay tuned to find out if Five is also a traitor. Later on it crosses over with the Percy Jackson series. Please No Flames
1. Switchback

**Please note that this will not contain any spoilers from the actual Fall Of Five. This story takes please before the death of three, the switches back to real time. Trust me, you will know when it does.**

The glowing lights of Switchback Club shown down on Nine as he made his way across the dance floor. The speakers pumped right next to his ear while he wormed through the crowd of people. This was what he had waited his whole life for. But as he turned he bumped into someone sending them flying forward a step, but as she turned Nine caught his breath. The girl was beautiful, she had long dark hair that moved around her face like shadows and eyes so black they could have been called obsidian.  
"I-I'm sorry." Nine stuttered.  
"Uh-uh." The girl said."Sorry doesn't cut it. You want forgiveness you've got to earn it."  
Nine starred at the girl, perplexed.  
"What did you have in mind?" The girl smiled a hypnotic smile.  
"Dance with me."

**Sorry, I realize that was really short. 1 review and I will post the next chapter, right away.**


	2. Mystery Girl

**To everyone who read my first chapter this morning:**

**You guys are increadible! This is for you.**

By the time Nine stumbled home it was almost midnight. The girl had insisted on the first dance but the second and third were on him. When the music finally pulled then apart in the fourth Nine tried everything to get back to the mysterious girl. He had stuck around until he saw her dancing with a handsome black haired boy. After that, she disappeared before he could demand a fith dance. As the elevator doors hissed open, Nine walked into the apartment Sandor had bought, the John Hancock Building-Sandor had a thing about hiding in plain sight- and almost bumped into someone in a black hoodie.

"Sandor?" Nine yelled. The cépan emerged from the kitchen and laughed hesitantly.

"I see you've met Five." The person in the hoodie swore as they picked up a phone split into three pieces. Whoever it was must have dropped it when Nine bumped into them. As Five-if that's who it really was- stood up, As Nine pushed the hood off the figure, inky black hair spilled out and he came face to face with the obsidian eyes of his mystery girl.

**Sorry, that was another short one. I will work on some longer ones, but until then, please review. 5 reviews and I will post another chapter tomorrow morning.**


	3. I Stay

**Thank you to the few people who reviewed. Didn't quite get 5 rev wise but ohwell. I was so excited about all the veiws I wrote up this. Her you go.**

* * *

"No, no, no this isn't happening." If they were all coming together that meant fighting and possibly dying. Nine couldn't stand that thought. It was almost as bad his mystery girl being loric, there was no way he would except it. No, not without proof.

"You can't be Five. I know it." Five just smirked.

"Watch and learn. You beat me, I'll leave." She readied a punch from where she was standing beside Sandor. Nine could see the air solidify around her fist. He didn't react until punch hut him. Her fist no longer carried it, but it hurt just the same.

"How's that?" Nine moved to punch her back but she caught the fist as it sailed toward her and kicked out at his legs causing him to crumple to the floor, defeated. Five turned to Sandor.

"I think this means I stay."

* * *

**Sorry about the length, but shorter chapters means less time between updates. please reveiw. 2 more and I will update tomorrow morning**.


	4. A Challenger

**A big thank you goes out to . . .Five. Your are amazing. Anyway, please review.**

* * *

The next morning Nine awoke early. He wanted to get a few hours of practise in the lecture hall in before he was embarrassed by Five again. He exited his room and padded down the hall, careful not to wake anyone. He approached the lecture hall but stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a slim, female figure practising quietly at the edge of the room. Nine quietly slipped past Five and made his way to the seat at the back. Nine waited and waited for Five to mess up. When she finally did-he spun around, tapping his fingers together, like the villains from all the old movies.  
"Well, what do we have here?" Five rose from the floor at the sound of his voice.  
"A challenger." Five said, curiously.  
"Is that so, grasshopper? Well in that case, Bring. It. On." Five didn't wait for him to stand. She launched herself into a flying summersault. She unfurled at the last second when he stood. As it happened, Nine got kicked in the chest. In ten minutes Sandor walked in laughing at Nine who was pinned on the ground. Five let go and leaned back on her knees and laughed.

* * *

**The chapters are going to get longer and the updates might take a little while. I will try to update once or twice a week. 3 reviews and I will try to post tonight!**


	5. Not by Mogs

**This is a little longer but still fairly short, sorry about that. I have the next two chapters ready, so expect them fast! Here you go.**

* * *

Supper that night was awkward. Sandor, Nine and five sat in silence until Nine couldn't stand it anymore.  
"So, where's your cépan?" He asked, evilly. Five looked up at him with murder flashing in her eyes.  
"Dead." Figures. Nine pushed on.  
"How?" Sandor shot a look of panic at him then looked at Five, sympathetically.  
"Death by mogs is an honourable death." He said. Five looked up from her dinner.  
"He wasn't killed by mogs." She said bluntly. Then Five stood and left the room. Nine could hear her door slam a minute later. Sandor stared at him in horror.  
"Why would you do that?"  
"I'm done." Then Nine got up and followed Five's path down the hall until he reached his room. He paused before going in. There were quiet sobs coming from Five's room beside his. He sighed and knocked on her door.  
"Go away." She said firmly. Nine pushed the door open lightly. She was sprawled out on her bed, crying.  
"I'm sorry." He said. Five sat up.  
"For what?" She asked indignantly.  
"For being a bitch." He said. A hint of a smile pulled across her face but she flopped back down onto the bed before it made its appearance though. Nine took a step closer.  
"What did you mean your cépan wasn't killed by mogadorians?"  
"I think I might be able to show you." She motioned for him to come closer. He sat on the edge of the bed as she grabbed his hands. Nine watched her face scrunch into concentration then relax. And then everything went black. When the world came back into focus he wasn't in Five's room but a different one. There was a girl sleeping in a tiny sleeping bag. Five. But Five was beside him. Dream Five rolled over in her sleep. Then a man entered the room. Real five nudged him and pointed.  
"That's my cépan, Emmet." A glint of light caught Nine's attention. A knife glittered in the man's hand. He leaned down next to the girl in the sleeping bag and prepared to send the blade diving into her chest. Five clutched his hand tighter as dream Five's eyes shot open. She blocked the knife's blow with her wrist and flipped her other hand around to grab the hilt. She turned the knife and sent it plunging into her attacker's heart. Dream Five whipped her head around at the sound of an explosion outside. Then she looked down and realized what she had done. She screamed as she seemed to see her cépan for the first time. She got up, grabbed her chest from an alcove behind her sleeping bag and ran. Then Nine blacked out again. When his eyes focused he was back in five's room. They were still holding hands but now Five's face was stained with tears. Nine looked at her and for once he didn't see the face of a girl who had kicked his ass earlier or the enticing face of his mystery girl. He saw a vulnerable girl. He saw a tear streak down her face. He caught it as it rolled off her face, then he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Ohhhhhhhh! Drama.**


	6. Beautiful

**I would like to infom everyone that I intend to finish my story by Saturday! To morrow and Friday I will post two more little chapters and that should bring us up to the present. All day Saturday-and Sunday if necessairy- if I get review I will post a chapter! 200 views and I will write an epilogue! P.S. there are 166 views currently.**

* * *

Five crept quietly done a set of stairs behind Nine.  
"Where are we going?" She asked, curiously. As usual, her wonder was met with a quick shush! Five almost giggled. Almost. Giggles had never been her thing but something about Nine made her long to be one of the normal teenage girls who coated themselves on makeup. As it was, Five didn't wear any makeup. Her eyelashes were naturally thick and full and her skin was already tanned from the last warm place she had been. But some how, standing so close to Nine, she found herself questioning everything. Her thoughts were interrupted as Nine opened a small door onto a balcony. Five's breath was caught in her throat. There were a million candles sitting around a table for two. There were two plates sitting across from each other, as well as a full meal. Five turned to Nine.  
"I didn't know you could cook." Nine stifled a laugh.  
"I can't." Five felt her face go slack, until she saw Nine's teasing expression.  
"Kidding." He said, whimsically. Five grabbed her boyfriend's hand, leaned in and kissed him. She remembered the first time Nine had kissed her. Exactly one month ago. Nine was the only one she had told about the betrayal of her cépan. How Emmet had sold them out to the mogadorians. How he had tried to murder her in her sleep. Nine was like her. He couldn't betray her without hurting himself. He was safe. During the meal-he actually can cook!-, Nine grabs a tiny box from his coat jacket and passed it to her. Five opened it with surprise. Inside was the most gorgeous bracelet she had ever seen. It had a small heart along with the numbers 5 and 9. Beside it was a tiny olive -in reminisce of their first date at the Olive Garden- and more charms that reminded her of dates or things they had discussed.  
"It's-" she sighed, at a loss for words.  
"-beautiful." Nine finished.  
"It is." Five gushed, until she realized Nine was looking at her and not the bracelet. She leaned over the table and kissed him gently. She had just sat down when she heard a peppy voice call out.  
"Stanley? Stanley!" Some beautiful blond was waving at Nine from down on the street. He got up and waved casually. She pointed toward the car garage and mouthed can we talk? He nodded and turned to Five, apologetic. She waved him on, sadly. He was safe, she didn't have to worry about other girls-only loric ones-. She still shook when she heard the heavy doors slam shut.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and, as always, please review.**


	7. There's Pain In Goodbye

**Thank you to those who have habitually read my story! If you forgot, sorry this is so short but I am spending all my time preparing for Saturday as I intend to be finished my story by Sunday. Also, 13 more views for anepilogue.**

* * *

_What was taking him so long?_ Five thought. _Somebody better haul his ass back up here._ She padded down the hallway to the service stairs and walked all the way down until she saw Nine's blond head. She peeked through and saw the girl from the balcony in a tight lip lock with him. Five raced back up the stairs like a deer. On the way up she registered anger, sadness, she felt sick, but most of all, Five felt betrayed. And at that moment she pushed through the door and straight into Sandor.

"Sandor, Where are my keys?" Sandor looked shocked and confused, like he hadn't expected this day to ever come.

"I need them now not next year!" Sandor opened a drawer and tossed Five her car keys and her phone. But as she turned to go Sander grabbed her arm.

"Five, don't make this mistake!" Five choked back tears.

"I have to."

* * *

**Review and etc. **


	8. Out

**Two views away from an epilogue. Don't forget, these are only short because of tomorrow. Any time tomorrow, if I get one view on the last chapter then I will post a new one. So far I have almost eight chapters ready. Stay tuned and please review.**

* * *

On the highway out of Chicago, Five was practically flooding her car with tears. She belatedly remembered catching the phone, and didn't have the heart to drop it, but now it was driving her nuts. It rang over and over again. The one time she had made the mistake of answering she had hung up right away. She was so emotionally hurt she wasn't surprised by the burning scar that was ripping it's way around her ankle. She just pushed her foot farther into the gas petal.

* * *

**If you haven't figured out yet, that was the last chapter in the past. So after we will go back to the future-pun intended. **


	9. Dulce

**So today I intend to finish my story. One veiw on the last chapter written and I will post a new one.**

* * *

Nine pushed back from behind the computer, a triumphant look on his face. The fight at Dulce had been hard on Nine but after the fight he had pulled himself together and suggested they go back to the John Hancock Building in Chicago. When he opened the door Nine almost expected Five to be sitting on the couch reading a book or something. As always she wasn't there though and without her the place seemed empty. Snap out of it! Nine thought. At that moment Six and Seven-no, Marina- walked by the door. Nine flagged them down and made them round up the others as fast as they could, they starred at him, confused.  
"I'll explain in a minute." Nine insisted.

* * *

**Please review**


	10. Crop Circle

**Keep in mind that the next chapters will be shorter but will come faster.**

* * *

" Why would any of us make a crop circle? Does he or she have a death wish?" John looked confused. If Nine had told them about Five, John wouldn't have had to even asked.

"Wait," Eight put his hands in a tee button. "Strait answer. This is Five, right?" Nine smirked. Instantly regretting it as Marina glared at him.

"Yes- I think." Six remarked.

Ella peeked up from under an incredibly large hood.

"But what does she want?"

"She? How do you know they're a she?" Marina inquired at the same time Nine decided to speak. "Isn't it obvious? He or she wants us to go get them. And last we checked the little dot was in the country on Long Island. That's not that far."

* * *

**Please review!**


	11. The Waiting Game

Five was waiting. She sat in a tiny bank of reads, as she watched the road. She was waiting for the other Loric. Finally she saw a tall boy talking to a little girl. Behind the little girl trailed two more. As well as the boy she knew was four from the news. Inevitably behind him walked Nine. The cheating bastard. Okay. Time for plan A. Five shifted into a small wolf and raced out toward the small group.

* * *

**Please review!**


	12. Classic Five

**This chapter is a little confusing. Five has a legacy. That should help a little.**

* * *

Nine watched as a little wolf raced out from behind a read. It was the purest white he had ever seen. But as it sat in the middle of the field, he noticed a tiny, jet black scar, that ripped around the wolf's wrist. Five. Out if the corner of his eye, Nine saw Eight approach the wolf, hand extended. He reached the wolf and sat. He reached out to stroke the wolf but at the last second it snapped it's fangs up toward Eight's hand. He jumped back, cursing under his breath. Classic Five. While he was laughing he didn't notice the wolf disappear. When he looked back he saw a long white dress. Like a Greek chiffon. He saw golden, tanned arms and raven black hair. His obsidian eyed goddess. With the golden bangle rapping it's way up her arm she looked regal. Apparently the others saw it too.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to pet a wolf?" Five remarked, casually.  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you bitches ruin parties?" Eight retorted.  
"Careful, little boys who play with fire get their fingers burnt." Eight was stumped with that remark. He looked at her curiously.  
"What?" Five brought a hand to her lips and blew him a kiss. Except, where there should have been air, there was fire. Five walked over to John and gave him the once over.  
"Good job staying alive." She said. John was about to say something when Five cut him off.  
"Now, let's see if I've got this right, shall we? Four-duh-, Six," she pointed to Six, then proceeded to Marina.  
"Seven, Eight." Five looked at Marina's protective arm around Eight, and Nine could tell she knew about their relationship. She approached him last.  
"Nine." She said. her voice was calm but her eyes glittered with anger. Five kept walking and came to Ella. She pointed at her and raised an eyebrow.  
"Ten." Ella said.  
"Sorry, I thought you'd be taller."

* * *

**Please review.**


	13. Not Sorry

**A while back I was asked to put in more Marina/Eight. There will be more because this one isn't very good.**

* * *

Five drove in silence. The girl everyone called Marina was sitting in the back with Eight, and Nine sat beside her. Marina and Eight were watching a movie -something about 24 kids who fight to the death-, and had tuned out completely. Nine was starring out the window with a wishful expression on his face. Like he wanted to say something and knew it would close this rift between them, but if he did it would open a bigger one. She snuck a peak at him from across the wheel of her car only to find him starring back. Her eyes darted away, focusing on the road.  
"Whatever I did,Five, I'm sorry." Nine's voice was hopeful, like he could fix everything with one sentence.  
"I'm not." Five said.  
"What?"  
"Not sorry. Love is a burden, one I can't afford to be stuck under." He looked over at her, confused.  
"I know what you mean, Five. Love was the reason my cépan died." Eight called out, until Marina smacked him.  
"I agree with Nine. Love is a beautiful and powerful thing and anyone who says otherwise is about to get dumped!" Marina said. For her size, she sure could talk! Eight began falling over himself to apologize, while Five just turned up the volume on their movie. She heard a sharp whistling noise and perked up.  
"Was that a knife being throne?" She asked. Marina starred at her.  
"Yah, how did you know." Five smiled.  
"I have my ways." Then she heard the chink of an arrow knocking against a drawn bow. The moment the arrow was shot she called it.  
"Seriously, how in hell are you doing this?" Eight yelled. Five tilted the mirror so she could see Eight.  
"I'll show you sometime." She said with a grin. As Marina pulled Jim closer he mouthed Thank You! She just shrugged and focused on the road as they entered Chicago.

* * *

**Please review,blah blah blah.**


	14. Miss Me

When the elevator doors dinged open Five headed towards a familiar hallway. She turned right and came to her old room. She pushed gently on the doorknob and the door popped open. She slipped in and shut the door behind her. Her room looked exactly the same. The walls were still the same deep blue and the floor was still chocolate brown. Every detail was the same, right down to the unmade bed. On a hunch, she walked over to the dresser and opened a drawer. All of her clothes were still there. Five grabbed a pair of black jeans and a Metallica t-shirt and slipped them on. Dresses weren't her style. She went into the bathroom and pulled her hair into a ponytail in the centre if her head. Finally she grabbed what little makeup she had. She went in looking like a goddess and came out looking like Five. Mascara and a brush could work wonders. She slipped in among the others as Nine finished the tour. He began to hand out bedrooms. Finally, it was just the two of them. Nine starred at her, unable to speak.

"Miss me?" She asked, then she slipped into her room. Nine still hadn't recovered by the time she slammed it in his face.

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. Battle

**Here is a little more Marina/Eight action. It isn't much but it is a guy attempting to be romantic. You don't see that a lot.**

* * *

The next morning Six challenged Five to a battle. They met in the lecture hall after breakfast. Some of the others came to watch. Four and Nine were there along with Ella. Eight and Marina were no where yo be seen. Although it was obvious they were together.

"Legacies?" Five asked. Six nodded. John yelled go and Six lunged. Five leapt over her and kicked her back on the way. She had used that trick on Nine a bunch of times and it always end edits her opponent on the ground. That's where Six was, now. Six flipped herself upright and then she was gone. Invisibility. Whatever, Five thought, two can play this game. Then she disappeared too. The second she did she could see Six. Five reappeared and launched a wave of telekinesis at her. Six shimmered into reality just as Five launched into a flying summersault. She pinned her down using her telekinesis and stood and bowed. She took off the braces and helped Six up.

"Anyone else?" Five asked. Nine sighed and raised a hand. He went into a crouching position and once agin, John called go. Five straightened up and with a flick of her wrist she pinned Nine to the ceiling. Then she just walked back to her room. She could hear Six and four laughing as she went. Five was shocked to see someone waiting for her outside her room.

"Eight, what are you doing here?" He just shrugged.

"I need your help. Is there anywhere near here I could take Marina on a date?"

"You could try the roof. Or the balcony. Of the Olive Garden at the base of the building."

"Thanks." He said. Then Eight turned and slipped into his own room. Five opened the door and walked inside hers.

* * *

**Please review!**


	16. Not By Mogs 2

Nine was late to dinner. Of course, it was Five's fault. He was stuck to the ceiling. When it finally wore off he fell onto the practise mats, face first. Nine hauled himself up and walked toward the dining room. Sandor had been preparing this place for the Loric for years, now. Every painting an antique. Every chandelier swung in place. It was perfect. When Nine got to the dining room Five took one look at him and burst out laughing.

"Wow Nine. Do you stay inside because that's the first impression you give girls?" John asked.

"I'm sorry I just remembered you were on the ceiling. I totally forgot." Five pressed a palm to her forehead and made an attempt to stop laughing. While she did, Nine struck. It was bitchy move but he had to turn the tables.

"So Five, where's your cépan?" He asked. Five glanced up at him with a flash of anger.

"Where's yours?" Nine outright laughed.

"I'll tell if he tells." Nine pointed to Eight. He nodded but wanted Six's story who wanted to hear about Adeline and Marina wanted to hear about John's cépan and John was confused by Ella. They met back in the dining room ten minutes latter with something that reminded them of their cépans. John went first. He told the tale of Henri. Who he claimed was the best cépan. Next came Six and her story about Catalina. Then Eight began to weave a tale of Reynolds. Finally it was just Five who had to go. When she did, she uncovered the object she had. A knife blade poked out and they stared at it.

"This blade isn't mogadorian." She said. Then she uncovered the hilt so they could see the Loric set. Then she told her tale. It was exactly as Nine remembered. When she explained the part about Emmet trying to stab her and how she grabbed the knife she brought the handle up in a wide ark and then threw it. It lodged in an eye from a school picture Nine had taken when he was little. She was pissed-he had done well.


	17. Not Budging

As she reached the safety of her bedroom Five felt tears come to her eyes. Whenever she thought of Emmet she tended to cry. That was strange for her. She never cried. When she was little she had only cried once, after her first kill, now here she was, blubbering like an ideot. Nine had that effect on her. He took one look at her and she was in tears. He made her think of all the days she had wasted on him. The years of anger and madness after she left him. Most of all, it made her want him. In a way she didn't know she could. He had gotten under her skin and now Nine wasn't budging.


	18. Confront Your Anger

Five and Six turned a corner and continued to walk down the hallway toward the pool at the end. Six had asked if she wanted to join her for laps around the pool and Five had accepted. Her silk black bikini looked mature next to Six's blue one piece and as they walked passed John and Nine in the living room she could tell they noticed. When they hit the pool Ella was already there. Five slipped in next to her. So how's the water she asked.  
"Cold."  
"Where are a Marina and Eight. I don't think I. Have ever seen you alone." Ella just shrugged.  
"What's wrong withy you and Nine? You act like he is some giant bitch or something." Five starred at Ella trying to see if she had heard her right.  
"Don't say that word, it's ... very bad."  
"But Nine says it all the time."  
"Nine is also a very bad person."  
"Why? What did he do that was so horrible? Is he sorry?" She asked.  
"I have to go." Five said then she climbed out of the pool and bolted.


	19. Pitticus?

Five prepared to bang her fist against nine's door but the split second before her palm hit the door she dissolved into dust. When she opened her eyes again, Five was standing in a small semi-circle with the other Loric. Four, eight and Nine were starring at her, open mouthed. When she looked down, she saw she had on a long silver chiton from Greek times. Her hair was done up in curls and a silver tiara sat on her head.  
"Dam-it dad!" She yelled.  
"It was necessary for them to recognize you as their leader." A voice echoed out of the darkness. Surprised whispers escaped from the circle.  
"Pittacus?"  
"Pittacus?"  
"Pittacus?"  
"Pittacus?"  
"Pittacus?"  
"Pittacus?"  
"Dad." Five groaned.  
"Fine." Pitticus shrugged and five felt her dress melt back into her usual clothes. Her curls fell back down to their proper places and the tiara went poof into thin air.  
"Poseidon? How are the recruits coming?" A voice hollered.  
"It's a work in progress." Pittacus yelled. Then he turned back to the Loric.  
"Four, Five and Eight need to come with me, the rest of you- just stay here." He turned and walked toward a small gathering of people staring feverishly at something in the dirt. When they approached the group Pittacus turned to them.  
"Four, fend off attacks from anyone who tries to stop this. Eight be prepared to teleport us if anything goes wrong and Five come meet your brother." Five looked at eight, impressed.  
"You can teleport? I like that." Then she shot him a winning smile. A frown mangled her beautiful features for a split second as she turned to her father.  
"Brother?" A startled voice rose from the other side of the circle.  
"Dad? We kind of need to hurry. Gia's getting stronger." The voice came from a boy with the same black hair as her. He had beautiful sea green eyes that made Five think of jade.  
"Of course. Five, this is Percy. Your brother." Percy extended his hand but Five waved it off and turned to her dad.  
"One thing Two do, Three words Four you: What The Hell?" Eight burst out laughing and Pitticus shot him a deadly glare.  
"Ask questions later. We need your help." Percy said.  
"With what?"  
"Kicking Gia's ass."

* * *

I wasn't sure if I was going to do this but then I thought Hey, this is perfect! Loric elders as Greek gods. It would totally work. Please leave a review it makes me so happy!


	20. Actually you have two

"On the count of three focus all your energy on Gia. Let it all run out. Don't hold anything back." Zeus roared. Five turned to study her surroundings. There were two other pairs, one on either side of her. They were all arranged boy girl and Five guessed they were siblings. Her eyes focused on a boy in a purple shirt. She elbowed Percy and he turned to her.

"That guy, I know him." Instead of replying to her he yelled something at the boy.

"Jason, I swear to the gods if you've been fooling around with my sister I will feed you to mrs. O'leary!"

"Dude, I already have a girlfriend."

"Actually you have two." A boy who looked goth corrected.

"This is ridiculous." She said to Percy then she walked up to Jason and slapped him.

"That's just like you, Jace, to have two girlfriends at once. What ever happened to there's only one girl for me and she doesn't know I exist? Where's Reyna, the only girl you'll ever love? You know, I think Nine might like you." She walked back to Percy who just stared at her.

"Paris, three years ago. I was hunting a small Mog army when he raced in and started chopping them to pieces. He was doing a horrible job so I decided to help. One of the worst decisions I ever made because after they were all dead he made go for coffee with him. He told me all about how much he loved this girl, Reyna, but he couldn't make a move because he didn't know if she liked him back, blah, blah, blah." Percy just nodded like he understood.

"One." Zeus roared. Five snapped to attention.

"Two." Pittacus yelled. Five hefted her spear.

"Three." Five thought of everything that she hated. Everyone who had broken her heart. Then she focused on the only one. Nine. She summoned her rage and felt it explode out of the staff. Five thought of how Nine had led her on for almost a whole year. She thought of the perky blond who was somehow better than her. Was Nine into blondes? Or just not Five. She felt her staff explode again and again.

"It's working." Someone yelled. Five centred her regret and sadness. She channeled if into fury and felt the now familiar blast. She thought of Garret. His betrayal and attempted murder and all for money. She felt the salty taste of tears in mouth. The spear exploded again and again and again until Five could barley stand. She felt herself flicker in and out of consciousness, her staff exploding all the way. She could feel her life force draining away. When she heard cheers of happiness she new they had won. She crumpled to the floor as her final breath trickled out of her.

* * *

**Twist! Don't worry, she's the main character, I won't kill her off-maybe. Depends on my mood. How's the Percy Jackson Lorien legacies cross coming? Please review!**


	21. Wicked Witch

When Five awoke the first thing she saw was a face looming over her. Which she immediately punched. When her eyes cleared, Five saw Eight clutching his jaw.

"She's up," then he turned to Five. "You're a feisty one, aren't ya." He said. The person he had been talking to stepped out of the shadows to answer Eight, but the whole time he spoke his eyes were trained on Five.

"She always has been and she always will be." Nine said. He walked over to the cot Five lay in and sat in the chair Eight had been using.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty. Remember me?" Then he was on the floor. Because Five punched him.

"What the hell?" He asked. Five made an oops face.

"Aren't you the wicked witch?" The creek of the door at the other end of the weird building caused Five to sit up so she could take in her surroundings. She was in what looked like an old fashioned one room hospital. There were about a dozen more cots between her and the door. The door her supposed brother was walking through. Eight patted him on the back on the way to the cot.

"Careful Dude. She's two for two on punches."'

"Finally, someone sane to get me out of this hell hole." She said as Percy sat down in the chair. There was a chorus of hey! from Eight and Nine. She pointed at eight.

"You have a girlfriend," Then she moved to Nine.

"And can just get the hell out of my sight." Percy looked at her strangely.

"I'll tell you if we can go somewhere, please I feel like I haven't done anything fun days."

"That's because you've been asleep for 2 weeks." Five sat bolt upright.

"Shit!" Percy nodded.

"Ya, let's go."

* * *

**See, I didn't kill her off! More coming tomorrow. Please review it means so much to me!**


	22. Relive the Memory

**Sorry this took so long, I've been having issues with my fanfiction account. Anyway, without farther adue:**

* * *

Five studied Percy from the far end of the canoe. They had the same hair but that was pretty much the only similarities they shared. Her eyes were brown, his were green. She was tall, he wasn't. Even their attitudes were different. He was look on the bright side and she-well she was her. She could tell Percy was thinking the same thing.  
"So, what are your legacies?" Five asked, hoping to find a joint talent.  
"What?" Percy just looked confused.  
"You know, your powers, your gifts." Percy nodded.  
"You first."  
"Okay." Five went with one of her newer legacies. She gripped the side of the boat and did a front handspring onto the water. But she didn't sink. She floated on the top of the water, causing ripples to emerge from her feet whenever she moved.

* * *

Nine watched Five from the beach. As she vaulted over the side of the boat he began to worry. But when she landed on the water and didn't sink he exhaled, strongly. She began to dance on the top of the river. Little ripples marked her path back to the boat. She spun and spun in circles as that Percy kid laughed. He was standing hesitantly on the water too. He began to spin matching her pace and when she fell he reached out and caught her. Nine remembered when he had done that. On their second date she had tripped over a crack in the side walk and fallen right into his arms. He allowed himself to relive the memory of kissing her for just another minute.

* * *

**please review!**


	23. It might be to late

Jason sat in his cabin thinking of what Percy's sister had said. After they had defeated Gia his memory had come back in little peaces. It wasn't entirely back to normal but he did remember his meeting with the strange girl. He had almost died when he attempted to wipe out a rouge pack of what he thought were monsters when a tall black haired girl came leaping with her sword drawn to save the day. He had thought it was Reyna. She had said her name was Arabella-witch he now knew was a lie. He asked her to coffee since she had saved his life. Over mochas they had talked and eventually they had gotten onto the topic of romance. Apparently she had just left a cheating ex and from what he could tell she was still a little heartbroken about it. He explained about Reyna. His beautiful partner who he had loved as long as he could remember. The bill was delivered by a pretty waitress and she slipped him her number. Jason could tell this upset Arabella so he ripped up the number and promised to tell Reyna how he felt. Later that evening they were walking by the Eiffel Tower when Arabella tripped on a crack in the pavement. She fell backward into his arms and he could see Reyna's face in her eyes. He made things worse by kissing her. She slapped him across the face and by the time he looked up she was gone. He never saw her again until two weeks ago. He went home, told Reyna how he felt, and they began to build a slow and steady relationship. He hadn't thought of Arabella in years and yet somehow the memory was still fresh in his mind, made even fresher by the realization of what he and Reyna had had. And he had thrown it all away when he stayed at camp half-blood after the end of the war. He thought of Piper. When he thought of her beautiful eyes or choppy hair he usually felt something in him awaken. But ever since the return of his memory all he could think of when it came to her was how mismatched they were. He needed someone to lead and she needed to be swept of her feet. He needed someone who could go on without him if necessary but she would break down entirely. He needed a strong, capable young women, and Piper was a just a little girl. Her face was replaced with another in his mind's eye. The pointed nose and stone hard features. The almond shaped deep brown eyes and the long straight raven black hair. He thought of Reyna. Powerful, strong, beautiful Reyna. Before the switch she was everything to him. From the second he remembered her he could feel himself floating away from Piper and closer to her. His Reyna. Where piper was princess, Reyna was a queen. A knock on the door startled Jason out of his thoughts. Arabella-no, Five!- stood at the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, cautiously.

"I came to apologize."

"For what?"

"Slapping you, not letting you explain. Everything, really."

"I didn't mean to kiss you, I was caught up in the moment and I saw Reyna in you. You two are almost identical. Except you don't look like you'd murder me if I asked about your last name." Five smiled at that.

"My ex-boyfriend pulled that move on me."

"I see why you were upset." They sat in silence for a minute.

"Do you still love her?" Five asked.

"Yes." Jason replied, calmly.

"Don't ever hurt her."

"It might be to late for that."


	24. Different

Reyna stood hesitantly on the beach. The feast of Fortuna was in full swing. The buildings of camp half-blood-where they were celebrating this year- glowed from a distance and the sounds of the gala swept towards her on the winds. Reyna wasn't feeling up for a celebration. She didn't want to admit it but she missed Jason. She thought of all the time she had invested into their relationship. He was the only one she had ever opened up to. She just seemed to flourish around him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall girl striding towards her. The girl had deep black hair at least a shade darker then her own. Where she had deep brown eyes this girl had black eyes that appeared to be bottomless. There were slight details only she would have been able to pick out that made them so incredibly different. The girl stopped in front of her.  
"Reyna, right?" Reyna nodded.  
"Who are-"  
"Doesn't matter. Listen, do you still like Jason Grace?" Reyna nodded again.  
"He's interested too. I'd make your move if I were you." Then the girl just turned and walked away.


	25. Carter

Percy was sitting in the dining pavilion quietly absorbing the entertainment when the alarms went off. He jumped to his feet along with about 40 other Demi-gods who all ran for armour or weapons. The attack alarm screeched again and Percy raised to his cabin and grabs his armour. He pulled riptide out of his pocket just as he reached the front of the battlefield. When he saw the army he had to stop himself from laughing. They were Harpies. The harpies were revolting. Percy looked closer. He could make out pointy teeth and sharp feathers. These weren't regular Harpies. They had been changed by sorcery. Percy looked down at his palm where he could see the eye of Horus glowing on his hand. He knew this was the time to use it. These weren't harpies, they were something different altogether.  
Carter? I need you. Percy thought. He did his best to send him a picture of his location. A groggy voice unfolded in the corner of his mind.  
I'm coming. Carter responded. Then all hell broke lose. The harpies were through the defences-they weren't monsters- and they were chopping their way through the Demi-gods. One reached Percy. He slashed at it with Riptide but the sword just bounced off harmlessly. The harpy shrieked and Percy dropped his sword to cover his ears. The harpy was about to swing his club down ontoPercy when it exploded. Standing behind its remains was Carter.  
"Hey, welcome to the party." Percy said as Carter offered him a hand.  
"I don't remember you being that bad swordsmanship." Carter joked. All across the field harpies were exploding and magicians were appearing.  
"How many did you bring?" Carter shrugged, embarrassed.  
"Just my nome."  
"Dude, this is a battlefield not a garden." Carter laughed.  
"I'll be back. I want to check if anybody found another way to defeat those things. Just... don't be stupid."  
"Have you met me?" Carter's form flickered and suddenly a giant falcon was flying through the sky. Percy heard the familiar screech of a harpy right behind him. Instinctively, he went for the decapitation. But his blade didn't bounce off it this time. It cut smoothly through the beast's throat.  
"Their throats!" He yelled. "You have to hit their throats!" He bounded forward chopping and slashing his sword through harpy after harpy.  
"Off! With! Your! Head!" He said as he chopped through four more. He was cutting through a gathering of them when he felt the small of his back tingling. He had a feeling as if some one where walking on his grave. He had felt this only once before. On a bridge during the Titan war. When Annabeth had taken a knife for him. He heard a scream and whipped around to see his sister with a broadsword sticking out of her chest. He snarled like a wild animal and sliced through the harpy's throat.

* * *

**That was a reference to the Son of Sobek. If you didn't understand it go read the book.**


	26. White Knight

Five stared down at her chest in disbelief. A sword was pointing all the way through the front and sticking out of her spine. She felt herself scream. It wasn't a sound of rage or agony. Though her body was on fire she had screamed to alert her brother. The boy she had known for only a few weeks though who she shared an inexplicable bond with. They were sibling and they had to stick together. She could feel herself give into the pain that ate away at her and everything seemed to slow down. She saw her brother pounce on the harpy who had impaled her. She heard the patter of rain fill the bloody battle field as the icy droplets leaked through her shirt. She felt footsteps resonate across the ground. Then she was staring at a boy who was bathed in a white light. The light intensified until she couldn't see the white knight. When it cleared she was standing in a large open valley. She walked towards the mountain pass at the edge as if she were being pulled. Five was about to step through when she heard voice.  
"No, don't you die on me. I swear don't you go." She felt a warm pressure against her mouth. Almost as if she were being kissed-but she was alone. Then the valley receded and all she could see was a long silver cord. She grabbed it and pulled. She broke into a run and pulled herself towards the edge. When she reached the end she saw that she was a glass cavern. Precious gems lined the walls and standing in the middle of the room was Nine. He was dressed in blood stained armour and his hair was a mess but he still looked better then he ever had before. His eyes glistened with a feeling of loss on the edge. When he saw her, Five could see through his eyes. She saw a talk girl with a white shining dress that reached her feet and tickled her Achilles Tenant. Raven black hair that was topped with a circlet of crystal gave off the impression of a princess but her eyes were the warm inviting ones of a queen. Then five looked at nine again. His armour was gone-replaced by a dark suit made even darker by his icy white hair. He walked towards her, slowly, as though she was a mirage. When he embraced her it was lightly, like he was worried she might shatter.  
"I thought I'd lost you." He breathed into her ear.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Then Five felt a jolt of pain. She gasped. She felt her breath flow harder. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back on the battle field. She saw the sword slicing her vision in half. Percy and the Egyptian guy as well as Jason and Reyna were crowded around her. But she blocked them out and focused on Nine who had broken the circle and was sitting beside her. The other Loric gathered in the back ground.  
"Did you..." Five rasped "ever love me?" It was all she could muster but she had to know. Nine smiled sadly.  
"I never stopped." Then Five blacked out.

* * *

Nine felt Five go limp in his arms. He kissed her one last time and set her down, gently. He stood up and screamed. As he did, blue fire erupted from the sky and struck every remaining harpy. Nine stopped and so did the fire. Lose a love, get a legacy He thought, gingerly. He did what Five would have done. He screamed as loud as he could. The fire flowed freely. It jumped onto any standing harpy. Nine heard a sizzling noise erupt around. The fire was eating through the monsters' skin and leaving bloody holes. Then the fire stopped. One harpy dropped breaking the silence that had enveloped the camp. Then another harpy fell. Then it began to rain bodies.


	27. Never Stopped

Five stared down at her chest in disbelief. A sword was pointing all the way through the front and sticking out of her spine. She felt herself scream. It wasn't a sound of rage or agony. Though her body was on fire she had screamed to alert her brother. The boy she had known for only a few weeks though who she shared an inexplicable bond with. They were sibling and they had to stick together. She could feel herself give into the pain that ate away at her and everything seemed to slow down. She saw her brother pounce on the harpy who had impaled her. She heard the patter of rain fill the bloody battle field as the icy droplets leaked through her shirt. She felt footsteps resonate across the ground. Then she was staring at a boy who was bathed in a white light. The light intensified until she couldn't see the white knight. When it cleared she was standing in a large open valley. She walked towards the mountain pass at the edge as if she were being pulled. Five was about to step through when she heard voice.  
"No, don't you die on me. I swear don't you go." She felt a warm pressure against her mouth. Almost as if she were being kissed-but she was alone. Then the valley receded and all she could see was a long silver cord. She grabbed it and pulled. She broke into a run and pulled herself towards the edge. When she reached the end she saw that she was a glass cavern. Precious gems lined the walls and standing in the middle of the room was Nine. He was dressed in blood stained armour and his hair was a mess but he still looked better then he ever had before. His eyes glistened with a feeling of loss on the edge. When he saw her, Five could see through his eyes. She saw a talk girl with a white shining dress that reached her feet and tickled her Achilles Tenant. Raven black hair that was topped with a circlet of crystal gave off the impression of a princess but her eyes were the warm inviting ones of a queen. Then five looked at nine again. His armour was gone-replaced by a dark suit made even darker by his icy white hair. He walked towards her, slowly, as though she was a mirage. When he embraced her it was lightly, like he was worried she might shatter.  
"I thought I'd lost you." He breathed into her ear.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She whispered. Then Five felt a jolt of pain. She gasped. She felt her breath flow harder. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was back on the battle field. She saw the sword slicing her vision in half. Percy and the Egyptian guy as well as Jason and Reyna were crowded around her. But she blocked them out and focused on Nine who had broken the circle and was sitting beside her. The other Loric gathered in the back ground.  
"Did you..." Five rasped "ever love me?" It was all she could muster but she had to know. Nine smiled sadly.  
"I never stopped." Then Five blacked out.


	28. Marina

Marina leaned over Five's cot in the infirmary. The Apollo kids had stabilized her but the gaping wound in her chest remained untouched. Marina sighed. She placed her open palm over the hole and began to heal. A series of images leapt at her mind. A 13 year old Five, waking up to a dagger plunging at her chest. An older Five -maybe 15 or 16- kissing Nine. The same girl only about a year or two older, flooding a car with tears. The final image hit her like a sword. Slicing through her vision and causing her to double over in pain. The final picture was Five on an alter. Her black hair floating about her face and a long silver dress that clenched against her skin. She was bare foot but it didn't cause her to look any less regal. A knife was perched right above her beating heart.


	29. Setrakus Ra

When Five awoke she was standing a large black room. It was more like an indoor pavilion then room. She glanced down at herself and was surprised to see herself dressed for war. She had on long dark blue jeans with black boots high enough to have a knife concealed. A Rolling Stones shirt. Her belt was looped with sword and dagger holds and sheaths. On her back Five felt the Daimler weight of her bow and quiver. The room dimmed until Five couldn't see. When the lights rose again slowly she noticed two other people. Four and Eight stood at 90* angles. They stared at her, open mouthed. Five just smiled.  
"Welcome to the party, bitches." Eight choked out a laugh but Four just looked at her.  
"Close your mouth or the flys will get in."  
"Your- your..."  
"Beautiful? Gorgeous? Thank you." Five shot John a winning smile while Eight breathed out one startling word.  
"Alive." The memories big Five like a bullet. Whizzing past her stunned brain and lodging in her head. Five gasped quietly. She put on her I'm fabulous smile.  
"I'm glad I died young, that way I'll be this gorgeous forever." A large silhouette moved among the shadows, catching Five's eye. A large mogadorian stepped out from the shadows.  
"Strakus Ra. Finally showing your ugly ass face, I see."  
"And you must be Pittacus's little freak show."  
"I see my reputation proceeds me." Five swept into a curtsy. When her hand floated past her boat she gently slipped the knife out of its hold and into her hand. As she raised herself gracefully she flung the knife at him. The mogadorian leader was caught unaware. The knife lodged in his arm. Setrakus Ra just laughed and pulled it out.  
"Impressive. I see a challenge coming. I will give you three free hits. If you can kill me I will return your life force." Setrakus lifted a tiny charm. Five realized that it boar her insignia. It was her pendant.  
"Bring it on, butt face." Then Five made a face. "Wait. Hoe can you return something when your dead?" Setrakus sighed. He tossed Five her pendant.

* * *

Marina screamed, triumphantly. Six and Ella raced through the door. Five's body was taking huge gaping breaths.

* * *

Five drew a slim sword that looked like something an elf would wield. She raised is slowly until it was level with her face. Then she let it fly. She had aimed true. It went all the way through his body and out the other side. She bent to the floor and grabbed two tiny splinters of wood. The first she through strongly. Lodging it in his heart. The second she tossed lodged in the front, holding open the tossed skin. She walked towards him and kicked him in the shins. His body toppled over and the room evaporated.


	30. Isn't

Five woke up in a cool sweat. Six, Marina and Ella stood around her. She blinked up at the bright light. Five felt a jab if pain from her fist which was clenched. She unfurled her hand and stared at her palm. Her pendent rested in it. She hooked it onto the original chain so it hung around her neck. Scrambling feet echoed throughout the intermarry as John and Eight burst into the room. Eight slowed to a walk when he saw Marina and causally put his arm around her. John just stared at her.  
"So it's true."  
"If I'm here." Five said in a tone of slight confusion.  
"Why are you here? I mean, no offence but you just got run through with a broadsword." Marina asked.  
"Great question, princess. Why don't you ask your boyfriend." Marina turned expediently to Eight who shot Five a help me glance.  
"Down girl, I was kidding. I'm here because Setrakus Ra isn't."  
"What do you mean isn't?" Six asked.  
"He's gone. Dead."  
"You didn't. You got him?"  
"Have I ever missed before? Wait-where's Nine?" Six pointed out the door. As she slipped out the door she heard Marina scream in delight as Eight grabbed her and kissed her. A smile spread across his face like an idiot. Five stepped onto the battlefield. She saw Nine approaching the cabins at the far end of field. She broke into a run. She was nearly on top of him when he finally turned around. They crashed to the ground laughing through their smiles.

* * *

**I am sooooooooo sorry about how long this took. I wanted to make their reuion perfect!**


	31. Brother

Percy sat by the stream in the woods. He focused on the water and caused tiny ripples to ignite. The bubbles that splashed up in front of him formed into the number five. The number blew apart and was replaced with another message. Look behind you. Percy turned. She stood behind him. Her hair was as long and tangled as ever. She had on the same clothes as the day of the battle but the hole the sword was had been filled.  
"Did you miss me, brother?"

* * *

**Short one today. Long one tomorrow. Promise.**


	32. Sadie

Sadie stared at the boy on the other side of the target range. He looked exactly like Anubis. He had the same black hair and confidant swagger about him. He seemed dark and emanated death. He wore a leather jacket just like the one Anubis had worn the last time she saw him. When he turned she gasped. He was Anubis. The god smiled at her. Sadie pretended she hadn't seen it and grabbed her iPod from her bag. She stuck in her earbuds and let the music blast. When she looked up again Anubis was standing in front of her. She pulled out her earbuds and looked up into his beautiful dark eyes with an attempt at an accusing glare. But like always, she melted when she met his gaze.  
"Didn't you tell me to stay away from you?" She asked. The god just stared at her.  
"I don't know what your talking about. I've never seen you in my life."  
"Don't play stupid, Anubis."  
"I think you've got me mistaken for someone else." The boy extended his hand. " Nico Di'angelo, son of hades." Sadie regarded his hand warily. She finally shook it.  
"Sadie Kane of the twenty first knome. Sorry about that Anubis thing, you look kind of like someone I know." Nico raised an eyebrow-it was adorable(not that she noticed)- but didn't press her. Definitely not Anubis.  
"I couldn't help but notice that you're a bit of a loner." He gestured at the empty ground around her.  
"And it matters because?" Sadie shot back. Nico chuckled.  
"Who am I supposed to ask about you?" Sadie could feel her cheeks burning.  
"What about you? How do I find out about Nico Di'angelo?"  
"You could... ask me?" He said in an obvious voice. Sadie shot him her best really? stare.  
"Alright. Sit my young pedawon." She gestured at the grass beside her. Nico just stood there looking confused. "Whatever. Just... sit." He sat.  
"Your accent? How did you get it?" Nico asked.  
"The British one? I lived in London for quite some time." Sadie smiled at the memories. "My turn. Why didn't you get the Star Wars reference. I thought every teenage boy had seen that movie." Nico looked stricken.  
"I don't usually give that info out on a first date."  
"Is that what this is?" Sadie smiled, calmly. Inside she could feel her heart light up inside.  
"Maybe not. Consider this as me giving you my number." Just like that he reached into his pocket and grabbed a strip of paper with a phone number on it. He handed it to Sadie and walked away.

* * *

"It never ceases to amaze me, how Sadie can pick up anyway." Carter said. Percy and him stood by the climbing wall, waiting for their turn. They stared down at the battlefield where Sadie sat smiling.  
"Um, Carter she didn't pick up."  
"Ya she did. He just gave her his number. I saw it."  
"Trust me, she didn't."  
"What are you talking about? I just saw-"  
"Nico's gay."


End file.
